In a conventional call registration apparatus of an elevator, personal authentication of a specific user is made by fingerprint matching to permit a destination floor registration operation of a car for a specific floor, which is performed by the specific user certified by the personal authentication (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP 2002-220162 A